Anamizu
Location Anamizu (穴水町, Anamizu-machi?) is a town located in Hōsu District (formerly Fugeshi District), Ishikawa, Japan. History As of 2008, the town has an estimated population of 10,193 and a density of 55.63 persons per km². The total area is 183.24 km². Anamizu and its surrounding area experienced the 2007 Noto earthquake on 25 March 2007. Today The symbol of Anamizu town is the '''Bora machi Yagura''' (ボラ待ちやぐら), a symbol of the old style of fishing from the Edo period. There is one of these statues at both the northern end of the town (heading into Noto-cho) and the southern end(heading towards Nanao city) along the 249 road. Getting Around Planes Most travelers arrive into Noto Airport, which is approximately 15 minutes drive north of Anamizu Town. The airport has 2 ANA flights a day from Tokyo Haneda (morning and afternoon). The flights are often discounted down to as low as 12,870 yen one-way if you reserve at least 28 days in advance, which is much cheaper than a train to Tokyo but not cheaper than a night bus (7,000 yen roundtrip from Nanao http://www.mktour.net/contents_highwaybus.html#plan6). Save your roundtrip pink boarding slips to get a reimbursement from any Town Hall. For flight information look here (English): [http://www.ana.co.jp/asw/index.jsp?type=e http://www.ana.co.jp/asw/index.jsp?type=e] Trains The '''Noto Tetsudo''' (のと鉄道) private line runs north from Nanao station to Anamizu station (the line used to run to Wajima and Suzu as well but was sold off when the population decline caused financial problems for the company). The fare from Anamizu to Nanao (where passengers need to change trains to continue south) is '''810 yen one-way'''. The timetable can be found on [http://www.hyperdia.com www.hyperdia.com] however it has remained unchanged from the below timetable since at least 2008. The trip takes approximately '''40 minutes''' and there are 6 stops in-between (including Wakura Onsen – famous for its hot spring resorts and luxury hotels). Buses Bus is the cheapest, easiest and most convenient method of transport between Kanazawa city and Anamizu or Wajima towns in the Oku-Noto. The '''Hokutetsu Bus company''' runs buses to Wajima via '''Anamizu''' from Kenrokuen via '''Kanazawa station (East exit)''' for 1880 yen one-way (990 yen for children). The timetable can be found here (Japanese only): [http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/noto/wajima1-1.html http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/noto/wajima1-1.html] Buses from Anamizu (that begin in Wajima) to Kanazawa station (West exit) are also 1880 yen one-way and the timetable can be found here (Japanese only): [http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/noto/wajima1-2.html http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/noto/wajima1-2.html] The buses depart from and arrive at Anamizu Kunoki bus stops (there are 6 stops all of them on the corner near the main Dontaku shopping centre). Cars Most people get around in the Oku-Noto (northern Noto) by car. As most places are far away from any stations or forms of public transport it is both cheaper and more convenient to drive. The main route between southern Ishikawa and Anamizu (the road continues to the end of the peninsula to Suzy city but is no longer a toll road after Anamizu) is the '''Noto Yuryo (''''''能登有料''''''). ''' As of July 2012, tolls are 830 yen one-way for yellow-plate cars and 1180 yen for white-plate vehicles going to Uchinada. http://www.ishi-douro.or.jp/a_05.html Residents can buy discounted Noto Toll Road tickets at any Town Hall. The reduced ticket fares are 310 yen for yellow-plate cars and 460 yen for white-plate vechicles one-way going to Uchinada. Taxis There are taxis available from Anamizu train station. Taxis are an expensive option compared to trains and buses. Travel Agents There is one travel agent in Anamizu town just opposite the Anamizu train station. The office is out the front of the lady's house (there is only 1 staff member). The hours are not all that convenient (usually between 10am and 5pm) but the lady is quite helpful for domestic and international travel information. Museums and Culture The northern Noto is famous for fishing, rice and a laid-back lifestyle. Visitors to the area can take part in rice-planting and harvesting, bamboo picking, calligraphy, Koto (Japanese harp), Yosakoi dancing lessons, taiko drumming, karate, tea ceremony among many other traditional crafts etc. Noto Wine 能登ワイン Founded in 2005, Noto Wine makes their wine from all local ingredients. Wines are available in Noto grocery stores, liquor stores, and omiyage shops, as well as at the main location. Winery and main shop located at [http://www.notowine.com/page/1 〒927-0006　石川県鳳珠郡穴水町旭ケ丘り5番1] 927-006 Ishikawa-ken Housu-gun Anamizu-machi Asahigaoka RI-5 #1 Opening hours are: Summer （4/1～11/30）・・・9：00～17：00 Winter （12/1～3/31）・・・10：00～16：30 Website (in Japanese): http://www.notowine.com/ Festivals The Noto area is famous for its multitude of festivals. Most festivals occur during summer (June – August) and are usually outdoor, evening events where all the townspeople gather to drink and be merry! The last weekend in January is the famous '''Anamizu Oyster Festival''' (カキまつり). The venue changes every year but was held at the Anamizu Harbour Asunaro (穴水港湾あすなろ広場) in 2010. The third weekend in August is the celebration of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percival_Lowell Percival Lowell]'s contribution to astronomy and his time spent in the Noto peninsula. The main shopping street is lit with hundreds of candles and visitors can enjoy live music and food stalls at '''Café Lowell. ''' The last week in October is the '''Anamizu Harvest Festival'''. A few small stalls line the main shopping street in the town and visitors can enjoy some speciality foods. The first weekend in November is the '''Anamizu Town Festival''' (文化祭) with events held all around the town especially at the Noto Culture Centre. There are also major festivals in nearby '''Wajima''' and '''Ushitsu''' towns as well as many local festicals in small towns in the Oku-Noto area. =Outdoor Activities= The is a reasonably long '''health walk/pathway''' just near Anamizu High school that takes you around the bay and is quite a scenic track. There are a multitude of swimming '''beaches''' along the Noto coastline with the best being in Ushitsu and Suzu cities. There is a large '''botanical gardens''' in Yanagida (about 40 minutes drive north west of Anamizu) you can play games, have a picnic etc in this lovely setting. There are also lots of '''camping grounds''' through the Noto area. For information (in Japanese) see here: [http://ishikawajet.wordpress.com/2010/05/27/summer-cabins-and-camping-in-the-noto/ http://ishikawajet.wordpress.com/2010/05/27/summer-cabins-and-camping-in-the-noto/] Recently there was a large Buddha statue built just off the 249 road heading south out of Anamizu. The area is quite pretty with plenty of space for a picnic or BBQ. Eating and Drinking Perhaps the most popular restaurant with foreigners who visit Anamizu is '''Cocos''' which is located at the main town intersection near the Dontaku supermarket. Cocos serves all styles of hamburgers, curries, salads and pizzas and the closets thing Anamizu has to ‘foreign’ food. Their all-you-can-drink drink bar is also fantastic! Cocos is open from around 10am until 11pm at night (which make it one of the last places to close in town). The '''Sushi Bento''' sells snacks, pre-packed lunches, sandwiches and sushi as well as a sit-down section for basic udon, ramen etc. It is open from 7am until about 8pm at night and is along the 249 near the main intersection (Dontaku and Cocos) There is also a '''Hachi-ban Ramen''' along the 249 opposite the Dontaku and Cocos shopping centre. They serve reasonable ramen and a good price and are open 7 days until around 9pm. There are 2 fantastic '''''Yakiniku''''' places along the airport road heading out of Anamizu. They are a little bit more expensive than normal but delicious! There are also a few '''''Okonomiyaki''''' restaurants scattered around town as well as some small coffee shops and a '''Chinese Restaurant '''across the road from Dontaku. Heading north there is '''Flatts Bakery and Restaurant '''in Ushitsu (45 mins drive), and the '''Nihonkai club '''(famous for home-brewed beer and delicious steaks) in the central Noto Shopping There are 2 main supermarkets – '''Dontaku''' (8am-9pm) and '''Iroha''' (9am-8pm)as well as '''Monzen''' (9am-6pm) which is mostly fresh fruit and vegetables. There are 3 convenience stores ('''Family Mart, Circle K and Lics '''– Lics closes at around 8pm while the other 2 are 24 hours). At the Dontaku shopping centre in central Anamizu there is also a huge '''Komeri '''(8am-8pm) hardware store, '''100 man Volt''' electronics store (9am-8pm), '''Shimamura''' clothing store (9am-7pm) and '''Movie Time''' (9am-10pm) for books, cds and rental DVDs. There are also 2 big drug stores in town '''Kusuri no Aoki '''and '''Shimeno Drug '''as well as some smaller boutique chemists along the main shopping street. Entertainment There are a few small local ‘snack’ type bars where the locals go, but on the most part drinking takes place at home or at organized group gatherings (Enkais). . The closest cinema to Anamizu is the '''Kahoku Aeon Sunshine Cinema''' (about 1 hour by car along the Noto Yuryo). [http://www.cinemasunshine.co.jp/theater/kahoku/ http://www.cinemasunshine.co.jp/theater/kahoku/] For the most part, people in the Noto have house parties or go out for dinner as a way of having fun. Many people also head down to Kanazawa city for a night out on the town. The closest '''Karaoke''' places are in Matsunami (45 mins drive north east) and Wajima (25 mins drive north west). They are both great for a night out with the Matsunami place having the added novelty of karaoke inside converted shipping containers! Banking There is a '''Hokkoku bank'''''', Japan Post Bank''' and''' JA Bank '''along the main shopping street in Anamizu and both banks ATMs are open reasonable hours (8am – 9pm most days). ATMs are also available at both '''Family Mart '''and''' Circle K''' convenience stores along the 249, and also at the main shopping area located in small booths outside the main buildings. The '''post office ATMs '''also accept most Japanese and foreign bank cards. Medical Care '''Anamizu General Hospital''' (Sougou Byouin総合病院) is located along the 249 heading south of the main centre of town. There is a 24-hour emergency ward as well as general practice doctors to see patients. There are also a number of dental clinics and medical specialists along the 249 heading south out of Anamizu. Groups and Clubs The '''Ohakoren Yosakoi''' (十八番連) team welcomes any new members who wish to dance Japanese Yosakoi. They practice twice a week from 7:30-900 pm at the Junior High School gymnasium. There is no '''gym''' (as in the traditional workout type of gym) in Anamizu but there is a public pool and local gymnasiums for sporting teams ('''badminton and volleyball''' teams practice at the large B&G gym behind the Iroha shopping centre. There is no '''international association''' at present although many of the local residents have expressed a keen interest in undertaking adult English language classes (Eikaiwa). Recently there was a huge new Culture (穴水文化センター) centre built up on the hill near Anamizu High School so there may be some clubs/activities beginning there as well… [http://www.town.anamizu.ishikawa.jp/anamizu/anamizu_kanko/fureai/fureai01.jsp http://www.town.anamizu.ishikawa.jp/anamizu/anamizu_kanko/fureai/fureai01.jsp] Gas/Petrol As most people in the Noto own a car it is important to note that all gas stations up here close around 7pm and there are no emergency gas stations. For that reason it is very important to be sure you have enough gas to get to your destination so plan ahead and fill up before you leave. The 3 gas stations in Anamizu are '''Jomo''' (open 7am – 7pm) along the 249 (very friendly owner Kei-chan speaks English and loves meeting foreigners), '''JA''' (8am-6pm) near the Dontaku on the corner of the airport road and '''Esso''' (8am-6pm) on the corner of the 249 heading north to Noto-cho. Climate '''Spring: '''Temperatures are between 15-25 degrees most days. Cherry and plum blossoms can be seen throughout the town, with March being the optimal month for plum blossoms, and cherry blossoms being at their best in April. '''Summer: '''Anamizu is very humid in summer, with temperatures between 25-35 degrees most days. '''Autumn:''' Temperatures are between 15-25 degrees most days. Autumn leaves change colour all around the town with the optimal colours in late October, early November. '''Winter:''' Anamizu experiences snow between December and February every year with occasional snowfalls in November and March. On average, no more than 10 cm falls however almost every season sees 2-4 snowfalls of 30 cm or more. Temperatures vary from 10 degrees to minus 4 during winter. Useful links